goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
LW97's Families: The Twelve Family
Family Michael Albert "Mike" Twelve Jr. Age: 43 Birth place: Pascagoula, Mississippi Occupation: Gym teacher Location: Go!Animate City, Florida TTS Voice: Steven (TTS Demo) Personality: Mike loves sports and music. He enjoys fishing, walking and riding his KTM motorbike, but he hates boxing and baseball. He is a loving father and husband, but he also is pretty choleric. Better don't mess with him! Oh, and he loves music. Together with Patrick and Glenn he first formed a post-grunge band, then he started getting in classical to help calm down, before he went back to hard rock. Regina Nancy Twelve (nee Johnson) Age: 43 Birth place: Detroit, Michigan Job: Librarian Location: Go!Animate City, Florida TTS Voice: Susan (TTS Demo) Personality: She is a loving mother who cares mostly about the household, but also is in her library. Her and Mike have been together ever since college, and despite Mike's occasional anger outburts, they don't argue really much. Danielle Anna Twelve (Mike's sister) Age: 27 Birth place: New Orleans, Louisiana Occupation: Cashier Location: Go!Animate City, Florida TTS Voice: Kendra (Lumenvox) Personality: ince she is way younger than her big brother, she has a good relationship to his children. She however still has pretty much of a teeny behavior, and she enjoys watching TV. Eugene Michael Twelve (Mike's son) Age: 20 Birth place: Murfreesboro, Tennessee Occupation: college Location: Go!Animate City, Florida TTS Voice: Wiseguy (VoiceForge) Personality: just like his father he has a similar taste in sports, however, when it comes to the temper, he is way calmer than his father. He now lives in a commune together with his girlfriend Genesis as his mates Joe Hamilton and Zack Rosemond. Stephanie Regina Twelve Age: 18 Birth place: Murfreesboro, Tennessee Occupation: high school, 11th grade Location: Go!Animate City, Florida TTS Voice: Princess (VoiceForge) Personality: she lives as a vegan and therefore is pretty seperate from her family, and sadly she also often fights with them. She is even more choleric than her father sadly and argue with him the most, that's why she gets grounded every here and there. Her favorite games are Fortnite, Call of Duty and Need for Speed. Her favorite song is Happy by Pharrell Williams. She thinks you seriously needed make up to be a real woman... Dawn Laura Twelve Age: 15 Birth place: Sandy Springs, Georgia Occupation: high school, 9th grade Location: Go!Animate City, Florida TTS Voice: Princess (VoiceForge) Personality: She had been a troublemaker sometimes, but she is a way calmer person than her older sister. And unlike her she meets many things, and while she definitely isn't overweight, she kinda overeats a lot, which obviously is a side effect of puberty. She also often causes arguments, less than Stephanie tho. She also has light ADHD. Looks like she isn't girly enough... Khail Jason Twelve Age: 14 Birth place: Sandy Springs, Georgia Occupation: middle school, 8th grade Location: Go!Animate City, Florida TTS Voice: Charlie/Young Guy (VoiceForge) Personality: The youngest offspring of this family and sadly worse than Stephanie. He keeps annoying Dawn, making a mess in certain place and even smoking a bong, see the videos of certain users. Nuff said.